


My Galatea

by prettypheromoans



Series: My Klance Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Laith, Loud Sex, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, Voltron, Written, bottom!Keith, in a mirror, klance, my writing, rough sex/pain, top!lance, vld, volporn, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Keith wants to show Lance what he sees in him





	My Galatea

The skin beneath his hands is smooth, so smooth, and so beautiful. He wants Lance to know exactly how much he appreciates it.

 

He supposes he could be doing something more, ahem, productive, but as it is, Keith is simply kneeling at Lance’s feet, kissing and caressing his calves and thighs. Every once in a while he glances at the mirror before them, sees Lance’s wide blue eyes staring back at him through it, incredulous. Well, if he thinks this is something, then he’s got a big storm coming.

 

“Lance,” Keith hums into his skin, hears Lance’s small ‘hm?’ of acknowledgement. “Your skin feels so good, Lance. So soft for me. Thank you,”

 

Lance blushes a little at that, but Keith knows it’s only a matter of time before the boyish persona falls away to reveal the man underneath. The man who will fuck Keith senseless. He raises his voice again, “You’re so beautiful. I’m so... blessed that you have sex with me. So lucky.” He sucks a kiss onto Lance’s thigh, looks up halfway through it to meet his eyes, which are now staring down at him. He moves his mouth up further to murmur wetly against his hip, “I want to suck your cock, Lance,”

 

Usually this soon into a session Lance would still choke at that, but he only lets his face fall into a more serious expression as he regards Keith carefully. “Oh yeah? What else do you want to do? I know there’s more, you greedy little slut.” Despite the harshness of the words his tone in gentle, calculating.

 

Keith can’t help but grin a little, teeth scraping against Lance’s thigh. “I want you to look in the mirror instead of at me. I want you to see your face in pleasure, so you’ll realize just how gorgeous you are.”

 

Lance grabs Keith’s face with both hands and tilts his chin up sharply, forcing him to meet his gaze. His eyes narrow, and he states, lowly, “There’s more.”

 

He leans his cheek into Lance’s palm, giggling just the tiniest bit, and says, drunkenly, “Yeah. I want you to fuck my mouth, and watch your hips as you do it,” voice breathy.

 

Lance smirks. “Permission granted.”

 

Happily, Keith’s mouth finds its way to his cock, grabbing the base and sucking down the first few inches without hesitation. He works quickly on covering the whole thing with spit, dragging himself off to mouth around the base and shaft. Lance makes some soft sighs and groans, which he finds incredibly gratifying. Once the cock in front of him is slicked enough to his liking, he curls his hands excitedly at Lance’s hips and gazes up to signify his readiness. The head of his cock is caught between his lips, and he hopes he’s making a pretty picture for his dom.

 

The look in Lance’s eyes tells him he did good. He waits patiently as Lance’s hands wind their way into his hair, shivers as his fingers pull tight to give it a tug. He keeps his eyes locked to Lance as the man pulls Keith’s mouth down onto his cock at the same time he pushes forward. He continues until Keith chokes just the tiniest bit, head reaching the back of his throat without Lance’s cock being fully inside his mouth yet. Lance holds him there for a while Keith sucks slowly at the intrusion, eyes locked all the while. Lance begins to move his hips, pulling his cock out just a few inches before pushing all the way back in, a tad further each time. Keith is having a wonderful time with it all — a beautiful cock stuffed in his mouth, silken as the rest of Lance’s skin; long hands gripping tight in his hair, holding his head in place like it’s just a hole to fuck; Lance’s loud breaths and moans in his ear; there’s just one thing missing...

 

Keith jerks his head back to pull off. He pants for just a moment, wiping his drooling mouth with the back of his hand. “I want you to look at yourself,” Keith whines.

 

He receives a slap to the cheek in response. “Who said you could pull off?!”

 

He leans his head down onto Lance’s hip. “Sorry. Will you please watch yourself for me? I really want you to see,” He pouts.

 

He’s not looking at Lance anymore, but he can sense it when he rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Just get back to doing your job, slut.”

 

Appeased, Keith sucks Lance back down fluidly and waits once again for Lance to begin thrusting, which he does now with much less preamble. He glances up quickly to be sure Lance is looking at his reflection. Sure enough, the blues of Lance’s eyes are tilted upwards as his face crumples in pleasure, pairing nicely with the tenor of his moans creating a symphony around the room. Keith lets his eyes slip closed and submits to the jarring force with which Lance is fucking his mouth, trying to ignore the embarrassing amount of saliva not only coating Lance’s cock but already slipping down his chin. He is very nearly choking with each quick, hard thrust of Lance’s hips, but holds on, at least until he knows for sure whether or not Lance wants him to gag tonight.

 

His cock jumps at the thought of getting to gag on Lance’s cock, and he wishes that he could shove some fingers into his pre-prepped hole, but he knows that he won’t get his ass fucked tonight if he dares to do so. Instead, he contents himself with rubbing his thighs together as he sucks happily on the cock in his mouth, moaning as best he can with Lance pushing slightly into his throat on every thrust.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I was under the influence at the time of writing this, haha enjoy.  
> Leave a comment? Put the feed in feedback, you know?  
> If you’d like to request a drabble you can find me @prettypheromoans on tumblr


End file.
